In some diagnostic and therapeutic techniques, a catheter is inserted into a chamber of the heart and brought into contact with the inner heart wall. In such procedures, it is generally important that the distal tip of the catheter engages the endocardium with sufficient pressure to ensure good contact. Excessive pressure, however, may cause undesired damage to the heart tissue and even perforation of the heart wall.
For example, in intracardiac radio-frequency (RF) ablation, a catheter having an electrode at its distal tip is inserted through the patient's vascular system into a chamber of the heart. The electrode is brought into contact with a site (or sites) on the endocardium, and RF energy is applied through the catheter to the electrode in order to ablate the heart tissue at the site. Proper contact between the electrode and the endocardium during ablation is necessary in order to achieve the desired therapeutic effect without excessive damage to the tissue.
A number of patent publications describe catheters with integrated pressure sensors for sensing tissue contact. As one example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0100332, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes systems and methods for assessing electrode-tissue contact for tissue ablation. An electro-mechanical sensor within the catheter shaft generates electrical signals corresponding to the amount of movement of the electrode within a distal portion of the catheter shaft. An output device receives the electrical signals for assessing a level of contact between the electrode and a tissue.
To date, there have been no prior art systems and methods that are capable of determining accurate position information and force measurements for a medical device that is used within a body of a patient while being able to detect field distortion caused by metal interference from a metal object located near the device with the ability to account for and correct its force readings/measurements and/or its position information.